


Day 1 - First Meetings

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sastiel first meeting drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - First Meetings

Sam meets Castiel for the first time and is called "the boy with the demon blood" but he doesn't really mind because Castiel doesn't mean to be hurtful, he's just stating facts. Sam can't really register anything beyond meeting an actual angel anyway. Honestly, he thinks he might be half in love already, his awe at the being in front of him steadily rising as he clasps his hand in his and practically feels the power thrumming through the angel's vessel. 

Castiel, on the other hand, is confused. He's been told about Sam Winchester, knows that he is an abomination. However, when he finally takes Sam's hand in his, he doesn't feel that. He feels Sam's soul, so bright and pure and good, rise up to meet the grace that runs through him, eager and amazed. It is the first time Castiel thinks that Sam could be more, might already be more, than the stain his brothers speak of.

**Author's Note:**

> for samspurpletoothbrush on tumblr for sastiel love week


End file.
